


Never let you go

by Minipyopyo



Series: Hwangmini fluff hours [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just miss Hwangmini, Kissing, M/M, Minhee is worried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Minhee and Yunseong are dating but have hardly seen each other since produce ended but once they finally got the chance to be together they wasted no time in showering the other with love.





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> It’s missing Hwangmini hours!! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this mess :)

“I missed you so much baby” Yunseong said while burying his face in the crook of Minhees neck “there wasn’t a day where I didn’t think of you” his whispered while peppering kisses to Minhees neck and trailing up to his jawline.

The two have been dating since produce 101 but have hardly seen each other since it ended. Minhee has been busy with preparing for his debut with the rest of the members that they didn’t have time to be together at all. Of course they called and texted each other everyday but it just wasn’t the same as seeing each other person. Once their manager announced that they’ll be getting the day off, the first thing Minhee did was head straight to the woollimz dorm to see his lover. And now they are currently on Yunseongs bed, showing how much they missed each other by showering the other with kisses.

“I missed you too hyung” Minhee said softly while lifting Yunseongs face away from his neck with his fingers and connected their lips “so so much” he mumbled against Yunseongs lips.

Yunseong smiled against Minhees lips and shifted a bit so he was fully on top of Minhee. They kept kissing each other for what seemed like 10 minutes, pulling away every now and then to catch their breath but immediately going back into the kiss. They didn’t want to waste any time ,who knew when they would have the time to do this again? x1s debut is coming up soon which means Minhee will be extremely busy even more than he already was, so not only will they not see each other but their calls and texts will also get shorter. Yunseong started nipping on Minhees bottom lip with his teeth at the thought of not seeing Minhee but on the inside he knew that he wouldn’t let Minhee go no matter what. 

“Mmmm hyung” Minhee whined while softly pushing Yunseong away from his lips.

“Sorry I was a little rough there baby “ Yunseong apologized while planting a small kiss on Minhees forehead.

“It’s not that” Minhee bit his lip and nervously looked up at Yunseong who looked back at him with a confused stare “ I’m just worried”.

“Worried about what baby”? Yunseong questioned while sitting up on the bed and taking Minhee to sit up with him “you can tell me anything you know that right”? 

Minhee leaned over and gave Yunseong a quick kiss on the cheek “ of course I do” Minhee held Yunseongs hand and softly caressed his palm with his thumb“I’m just worried about us I’m worried that you’re going to get tired of our relationship one day since we barely see each other anymore and break up with me “ Minhee looked down at his lap not wanting to make eye contact with Yunseong since he felt tears welling up in his eyes “we’re debuting soon so we’re going to see each other less and less and I’m worried you’re going to want to find someone who you can actually spend time with”.

After a few seconds of complete silence Minhee looked up at Yunseong wondering why the older wasn’t saying anything. Is he actually thinking of breaking up with him? Is he agreeing with Minhee about the two never seeing each other and wants to call it quits? But all Minhee saw was Yunseong looking at him with complete adoration his eyes...as if Minhee was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world.

“Minhee you big dumb baby” Yunseong laughed even when Minhee shot him a glare “ I love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you in my life do you honestly think that I’ll let you go so easily”?

Yunseong brought Minhee to his lap and rested his face on his shoulder “ Mini asking you out was when of the best things I’ve ever done and I’ll never regret for a second” he whispered while planting a small kiss on Minhees shoulder “back then I would never imagine myself falling in love with someone so much till I met you...even if we hardly see each other Mini who cares we’ll make it work we always do “ Yunseong tilted Minhee face to meet his own and softly pecked his swollen lips “we’ll call and FaceTime each other every night okay baby”?

Minhee beamed at Yunseong and kissed cheek again “promise hyung”? He said cutely which made Yunseong want to scream into his pillow.

“I promise mini” Yunseong said while gesturing Minhee to lay down on his bed again “now let’s pick up where we left off shall we”? He smirked while a giggling Minhee softly hit him in the shoulder but obliged.


End file.
